Fluster
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Frankly, he likes making her blush. LokiDarcy, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Thor._

_**Summary: Frankly, he likes making her blush. LokiDarcy, oneshot**_

_Yet another Thor oneshot! I have tons of these in the works, so yeah. I'm very excited to get them all posted and spread the LokiDarcy love! Because they are epic and the best pairing ever and I am freakin' obsessed with this movie and Loki and gosh. It's all awesome. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy my second attempt at these two! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Fluster**

* * *

Loki adores a challenge.

This is nothing new to people. If anyone knows him at all, they know of his thirst for things that are difficult, things that allow him to use his mind to solve. They know of his penchant for puzzles and tricks and things of the sort. They also know that he loves mischief in general, and that they would be remiss to deny him that.

There are a few personal favorite games of his, but there is just one simple thing that he likes doing, one simple thing that he likes to gain from someone.

Well, from one particular person, that is.

The whole thing sounds ludicrous, but if he does not concern himself with these things. He likes what he likes, even if it is one of the most juvenile things he can think of.

He likes making Darcy Lewis blush.

Now, it is a task in and of itself. She doesn't seem to be phased by much, but if provided the right conditions, the right nuances in his words, the right body positioning, he can provoke a blush out of her that would make a tomato jealous.

Of course, Loki wouldn't admit this to anyone. That would just open him up for ridicule, more so than usual. And it would make him look weak. That is most definitely something that Loki does not want.

In his company growing up, the girls that were in his company most of the time were his mother and Sif. Flattery didn't really work on his mother, and it was impossible to get Sif to show anything other than vague annoyance at him. She was the lady warrior, after all, and if she was eager to blush, then that was considered a weakness. Or so she said. That didn't stop Loki from trying, though. And he failed each and every time.

During his time on Midgard, he was introduced to Jane Foster - the object of his brother's affection - and, of course, Darcy Lewis.

The scientist was easy to make blush. Almost too easy. All Loki had to do was make a few ambiguous comments, give her a look here and there, and almost instantly her cheeks would turn a feminine, rosy pink. Sometimes none of that was even required. It was child's play. Of course, it also aggravated Thor, so that was a plus of doing that, but he found no challenge to it.

Darcy, however, was a different story.

Loki found her to be rather…interesting for a human. She was always ready with a sarcastic response, always eager to pipe in with an insult that he had no idea the meaning of. She had brought out something she called a "taser" at one point, though the god of mischief had no idea what that was supposed to be - until she used it on him for being inappropriate.

Interesting - and at sometimes infuriating - indeed.

He still tried, though. He would never stop trying, because somehow the payoff he got when her cheeks would turn just the faintest shades of red was enough to make him want more.

It was an odd feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

Okay, it probably _was _an unwelcome one, but Loki really did not care.

There was just something about it that gave him the strangest feeling of pleasure. That he could be the one to make her cheeks hot, that he was the one that could make her laugh in that strangely womanish way. It was all very alien to him, but not unpleasant in the slightest.

So, when he smiles at the taser-wielding girl, and says something veiled with implications, he loves the way the color sweeps across her cheeks, and the way the bright and vibrant color looks against her dark hair.

Even now, as it happens before his eyes, she denies it with every fiber of her being. When he points out that her pale skin is dotted with red, she wrinkles her nose and says, "Shut it, creep."

And that makes him smile - a genuine smile, nonetheless, and those are the hardest to get out of him.

"You know I am not capable of that, Darcy."

His voice draws out the syllables of her name, knowing that this causes her a feeling of embarrassment more than any other comment he could say to her.

She glares at him for a moment before cursing and saying his name.

Loki smiles, though, and that smile results in the shade of red across her cheeks becoming darker. Once she gets started blushing like that, it is difficult for her to reign it in.

"I hate you. So hard."

Loki grins and leans close to her, just so his lips brush the shell of her ear. "Fine by me."

As he feels the heat radiate from her cheeks to the tips of her ears, his grin turns downright devilish.

The simplest pleasures are sometimes the best ones, after all.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
